Evanescence - Seaside Encounters
by Tales After Dark
Summary: Annabeth from the Wonderwall AU (fic by Nobody426) meets a merPercy by the seaside, ready for their date to Atlantis. But how can she resist how sexy her merman of a boyfriend is? So naturally, she gets sidetracked. Meant to be a deleted scene from Wonderwall's sequal, Evanescence. God!Merman!Percy, 19/20yo Annabeth.


Evanescence - Seaside Encounters

 **This is intended to be a deleted scene in a story that I am working on. The story itself is unpublished, but is intended as a continuation of _Wonderwall_. My username was Nobody426 on the other one, but I did not want any mature content showing up there. What you need to know for the purpose of the story is that in this AU, Percy's a god and met Annabeth originally in her HS. Annabeth is about 19/20 years old here. (But I wrote this when I was like... 17? Definitely before I actually had sex. Anyhow, I'm 20 now so I guess I can post it? Any continuation would be more realistic though, I promise. )**

"You're going to bring me down Atlantis again? The last time didn't go so well." Annabeth said, questioning me. I remembered-the first time around, Triton pulled her aside to speak while I talked briefly with my father. I thought we had a decent time, but I never knew that Triton told her to stay away from me and put all that emotional burden onto her.

"It won't happen again," I promised, teleporting the two of us to the seaside.

"Why not teleport us directly to Atlantis?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me.

"There's something I want to show you." I muttered. I was extremely embarrassed at the point, slowly bracing myself in case if Annabeth thinks that I'm a freak after this.

I called up my energy from the other form (who is currently hanging out with Apollo) and reminded myself of the warmth when I was little and lived with Thetis under the waves. When I opened my eyes, my tail was there.

"Holy shit," Annabeth exclaimed and stepped forward a bit to me. "You're a fish."

"I'm not a fish." I said indignantly from the sand. It was weird speaking under her eye level for once. I could float up to talk to her easier, but that's even more freakish of me. "I told you during the last visit, remember?" I asked, "I told you I have a mer form."

"A really hot mer-form." Annabeth complimented and kneeled down on to the sand, marveling at my tail. "May I?"

I nodded-Annabeth doesn't really need permission, and she knew it. I love her so much that I trust her she wouldn't do anything damaging. The mortals these days harm everything: if they know that I can be a mer, they would lock me up and experiment on me in a heart beat. Even if I'm a god.

She ran her hand agonizingly slow down the length of my tail, leaving tense muscles in its wake. My scales are hard and shiny, and it seemed that she liked that.

"It's beautiful. You make a sexy merman." She knew exactly how to feed my ego.

Her hand edged up, and I became a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed. I could feel myself getting hard. Despite my tail, I'm still a godly being with all those parts. And Annabeth, my love, is touching me where my crouch would have been. Damn it.

She seemed to realize that too, and she purposefully rubbed a bit more. I accidentally let out a moan.

"Annabeth, not here..." I forced out. Sure, we've had sex before, but definitely not in the open. Plus, I didn't know any couple doing it when one's half a fish.

"Then move us somewhere. Gods, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

If I knew that's the response, I would have.

I teleported us to a hotel room, blinds already down. I made sure everything is set with godly magic. Thank gods for these handy abilities.

The two of us tumbled onto the bed, me still panting and Annabeth taking me in.

"Let me change back-" I offered since we were obviously not going to Atlantis anymore.

"No, keep the tail. It's gorgeous." She said, rubbing faster. I knew that my scales will give way to my member soon, there's not much self-control in this form. Plus, I was at Annabeth's mercy on land as a mer, my tail is too heavy for me to flail around-it's longer than the bed and heavier than what I would normally weigh. Nearly half of it was hanging off the bed, but I don't mind.

In this sensitive state, sex would be amazing.

Suddenly, she licked the scales in front of my member and I basically lost it. I could feel my scales sliding and my golden ichor pooling to the south. Oh gods, I love this girl.

I wanted to sit up and pull off her shirt, but Annabeth pushed me down easily and denied me access. She held my newly erected cock and said, "Perseus, if only you know how amazing you look right now..."

I shivered when she said my name and moaned again when she stroke me slowly and agonizingly. She held me in her, and I didn't dare to move. My cock is longer and larger than it would have been if I had legs, and she took advantage of that. She slowly dragged her forefinger up the shaft, and I would have arched up if my tail weren't that heavy.

"Oh my gods, Wise Girl, where did you learn that?" I asked wantonly, not sure if I wanted to know. I could feel my godly energy building up in me but I pushed it down. I could sense my other form making a poorly constructed excuse to Apollo and then hiding so that I won't accidentally release my true form to Annabeth and incinerate her. Smart.

Talking about Annabeth, she had kept one of her hands on my member, still stroking, while getting rid of my shirt with her other hand. She stroke faster, and my thoughts jumbled all of themselves together. Her bare feet were around my tail, slightly pinching my scales. Annabeth was on me-

 **May be continued, give me some encouragement ;) Meanwhile, head to read _Wonderwall_ if you haven't already!**


End file.
